Só Quero Ele
by suahdsjnciuwh
Summary: Ela pode ter todos os homens que quiser, menos o que ela verdadeiramente ama. Hora de entrar na luta. Inu&Kag. Presente de amigo secreto da Mish!


**Presente de amigo secreto da... Mish! Olha lá, eu não te conheço muito bem, mas espero do fundo do coração que goste. Ta grande, eu acho, porque eu fiz com muita dedicação!**

**Resumo: Ela pode ter todos os homens que quiser, menos o que ela verdadeiramente ama. Hora de entrar na luta. Inu&Kag**

** ---------------Só quero ele-----------------**

Os corredores estavam lotados de alunos de saias e calças pretas e camisas de botões brancas. Muita gente conversando e armários batendo. A escola parecia um caos. Todos que estudavam do Colégio _Center Japonese_ conheciam o tumulto que era o inicio do semestre, o segundo do ano letivo.

Mas o barulho não demorou a acabar quando as portas principais se abriram.

-É _ela..._ – Eram os cochichos, enquanto a rainha caminhava pelo corredor.

Kagome Higurashi Scender era a jovem mais popular do colégio. A única com a gravata e a saia negras cobertas por glitter prateado, com o cabelo escovado caindo pelas costas e as fitas brilhantes na bota preta de salto fino. A única que causava desejo em _quase _todos os homens.

-Kagome! Kagome! – Ela foi cercada por suas seguidoras... digo, amigas. Ayume Valter e Yuka Caen. As que a seguiram até a sala do segundo ano.

Kagome tinha 16 anos e a família mais rica do Japão. Colecionava amigos e namorados do mesmo modo que se coleciona selos.

Ela entrou na sala e as poucas pessoas lá pararam pra olha-la. A maioria cdfs que não tinham mais o que fazer a não ser estudar, e a galera do fundão, que ficava conversando antes do toque. Não importando quem fosse, todos se viraram pra ela. Menos uma pessoa, que permaneceu de costas.

-Como vai, _cherry_? – Perguntou com desdém.

Uma chuva de cabelos pretos voaram para o lado com a mesma graciosidade de uma cascata negra. Os olhos violetas profundos a miraram com um quê de ódio em contraste com o rosto de pele bronzeada do jovem a sua frente.

-Ótimo, obrigada. – Respondeu com uma cara de pequena zoação.

-Como eu gostaria que tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de elefantes e morrido com um deles te afogando na privada! – Revidou.

-Não acredito que me ama tanto a ponto de gastar seus poucos neurônios para pensar numa frase _quase_ inteligente a me dizer! –Sorriu.

-Poupe-me, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Bairoon Taisho tinha um sorriso encantador. Seus olhos também sorriam, como se algo dentro deles refletisse tudo de bom no mundo. Tão bom como os músculos bronzeados que mostrava pela camisa de alguns botões abertos e o cinto caído nas calças folgadas.

Inuyasha nunca seria um dos mais populares e ricos da alta sociedade. Era bolsista e não suportava as pessoas que passavam por cima das outras. Era inteligente e tinha as melhores notas da sala, era sempre honesto e não tinha medo de dizer o que pensava. Odiava fofocas, gente metida e Kagome Higurashi.

Eles eram conhecidos no colégio por suas brigas, mas de todas as vezes que Kagome gritava "EU ODEIO O INUYASHA!", ele não parecia levar aquela brincadeira tão a sério.

-Ka-chan, porque não vira água e evapora? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo. Ele era o único que deixava Kagome sem o que falar. Como agora, onde quando ela, irada, abriu a boca, ela jogou novamente suas cascatas negras de volta e se virou de costas.

-Vamos, aqui ta com um fedor terrível. – Falou pra seus amigos.

Rin Aaron era uma das garotas mais encrenqueiras do colégio. Só não era expulsa por ter um pai dono de uma das maiores empresas de moda do país. A boina preta, a gravata folgada, a camisa aberta e top pink por baixo combinavam com os cabelos negros com duas mechas rosa de cada lado. As preferências de cor não eram sua marca.

Miroku Santaiiner era o mais mulherengo da sala. Filho mais velho de uma família muito rica, é irresponsável e folgado. Usava sempre a camisa aberta, não por calor ou não querer parecer com os mauricinhos como o amigo, mais pra se amostrar com as meninas. Rin não o suporta. Mesmo assim, são os melhores amigos de Inuyasha, que o seguiram ao sair da sala.

-EU ODEIO O INUYASHA! – Onde já ouvimos isso?

-----------------------

-Cara, ninguém merece essa menina, ela é insuportável! – Comenta Rin. No seu banco, de pernas cruzadas e reclamando dos panacas populares. Eles estavam num banquinho em baixo de uma grande arvore no recreio.

-Não xingue pessoas que não tem cérebro o suficiente para entender do que você a xingou. – Inuyasha fala, sentado ao seu lado com um caderno de desenhos apoiado nos joelhos enquanto desenhava algo ali.

-E por falar em cérebro, digo, falta de cérebro, o Miroku não cansa de ir atrás daquela tal de Sango não?

-Esquece ele, e você, hein? Também ta apaixonada por um descerebrado.

-Eu não estou apaixonada pelo seu irmão!

-Quem falou do Sesshomaru? – Perguntou enquanto lhe mostrava o desenho muito bem feito, onde uma Rin e um Sesshomaru com a cara deformada se beijavam.

-AH! Sai de mim, coisa ruim! – E o empurrou, fazendo ir para um lado quase caindo as gargalhadas. A risada de Inuyasha tinha algo contagioso, por que logo Rin também riu enquanto ele caia com a cabeça apoiada no seu colo, pronto pra desenhar novamente, dessa vez a cara deformada da menina que os observava de longe.

--------------------------

-Ai, que bando de idiotas. – Reclamou Kagome, do outro lado do pátio, embaixo de outra árvore e outro banco, enquanto mirava seu inimigo se deitando com a cabeça no colo da menina de mechas rosas.

-Mas fala sério, Kagome, o Inuyasha é uma gatinho. – Falou uma de suas melhores amigas.

Kikyou Mascher Scender **(Adoro inventar sobrenomes...)** era a segunda melhor amiga de Kagome. Tinha cabelo escuro e pele clara. Alguns diziam ser muito parecida com Kagome, algo normal, já que eram primas. Kikyou não era má. Só mais uma das lideres de torcida.

-Ah, Kiky, nem vem com a sua paixonite aguda hoje! _Como se já não bastasse aquela mocréiazinha de top – _Pensava – _A Kikyou também vive morrendo de amores pelo Inuyasha. Ai, cala-te mente, eu NÂO estou com ciúmes._

-Fala sério, Kagome, eu sei. – Comentou Sango.

Sango Myamoori era também rica e patricinha. A melhor amiga de Kagome e a paixão de Miroku. Tinha cabelos castanhos iguais aos olhos e pele com um bronzeado artificial. Ela adorava seduzir os garotos, mais nunca se deixava ser seduzida. Costumavam dizer que "Ela troca de namorado como quem troca de sapato prada". Mas Kagome sabia que isso era porque ela era apaixonada por Miroku.

-Você sabe o que? – Perguntaram Kagome e Kikyou, mas ela somente se abaixou até o ouvido de Kagome.

-Que você morre de amores pelo Inuyasha...

Em um piscar de olhos Kagome cuspiu fora todo o refri diet que estava tomando.

-Bebeu, Sango?

-Claro que não, isso é obvio.

-O que é obvio? – Perguntaram as demais. Além das três, estavam lá todo o grupo de animadoras, conversando e fofocando.

-Top secret meninas! – Respondeu Kagome. – Sango, vem cá.

Ela arrastou a amiga até que estivessem fora de vista.

-Que idéia é essa de que eu gosto do Inuyasha?

-Oras, ta na cara. E outra, eu lhe apoio totalmente, porque ele é super gato. Vai, não tem pra que mentir pra mim.

-Você-está-louca. – Assim, Kagome se virou e saiu. Mas Sango tinha planos em mente.

-Vamos ver quem está louca...

------------------------------

Naquela mesma hora, Sango foi atrás de uma pequena ajuda. O que ela não fazia pela Kagome?

-Miroku? – Chamou, de longe. Bem, bem longe.

-Como vai meu amor? – Cumprimenta se virando e com um sinal para que sua amiguinha (com quem a pouco estava bancando o desentupidor de pia) vazasse.

-Ai, Miroku, que é isso de meu amor? Mas bem, não vim falar disso. Preciso da sua ajuda.

-E o que vai querer gatinha? – Indaga se aproximando, enquanto Sango tratava de se afastar.

-Eu quero juntar o casal do momento!

-------------------------------

-Ai, esse troço não abre. – Pensava alto Inuyasha. Ele estava na porta da biblioteca depois das aulas. Quase toda a escola já estava fechada, e ele queria ir embora antes que escurecesse. Não entendia porque Miroku estava tão desesperado para que ele fosse buscar um livro na biblioteca pra ele depois da aula. Mas mesmo assim, fez o ato caridoso de pedir a chave da sala e do portão ao zelador para sair.

Ele estava tentando abrir a porta da biblioteca. Mas parecia que a chave não queria entrar. Suspirou de novo e ia tentar novamente quando viu uma mão colocar outra chave na tranca e a abrir.

-Porque você é tão pouco pratico? – Perguntou Kagome.

Se ele não estivesse tão cansado, pularia de susto. Essa garota aparecia que nem fantasma ou o quê?

-Oi pra você também. – Ele não se deu ao luxo de pedir que ela entrasse primeiro e adentrou a biblioteca. Ela parecia bem mais sinistra sem ninguém dentro. Se bem que qualquer biblioteca é um pesadelo.

-O que faz aqui a essa hora, bebê? Sabia que era cdf, mas não a ponto de madrugar na biblioteca.

-Kagome, porque não desaparece hein? O que você faz aqui?

-Vim pegar um livro que a Sango me pediu, não posso ou o quê? – A sobrancelha de Inuyasha se levantou quase instintivamente. Aquilo não estava nada bem e sua intuição nunca falhava.

-Nada, eu só não sabia que conseguia ler. Se as lideres de torcida tivessem um pompom no lugar do cérebro, isso explicaria muita coisa sobre elas.

-O que tem contra lideres de torcida? E não vire as costas pra mim! – Ordenou enquanto ele mexia nas prateleiras.

-Porque não cala a boca? Faria um bem a humanidade a aos ouvidos alheios.

-Escuta aqui... – Seu ato impensado de vira-lo pelo ombro teve conseqüências: Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que pode sentir a respiração de Inuyasha contra sua face. Ele tinha um cheiro bom, de campos silvestres. Seus olhos se miraram até que ela fossee empurrada.

-Pra você eu estou surdo. – E virou de costas de novo.

-Com quem você acha que está falando? –Pergunta com as mãos na cintura. Inuyasha estava cansado e aquela garota estressava. E só precisou virar pra ela, com o dedo levantado em seu nariz, para dizer tudo que precisava.

-Com uma pirralha mimada e egoísta, que só pensa em si e nas suas roupas, que adora passar por cima dos outros e que não tem a mínima consideração por NINGUÉM! É com quem eu acho que estou falando.

Ela ficou parada. Não moveu um dedo e acompanhou o rapaz que deixava a biblioteca, se esquecendo completamente do que veio buscar.

-ESPERA AÌ INUYASHA!!!

Ela não sabia bem porque estava correndo. Seus pés se moviam quase simultaneamente e alcançou Inuyasha no portão da escola.

-Ei... Você... Você não... – Tentava falar. Ela nem sabia o que ia falar e falta de fôlego também não ajudava.

-Eu não o que? – Perguntava enquanto tentava abrir o portão.

-Não pode falar assim co...

-Eu falo como eu quiser! – As palavras saíram junto com um raio de onde se iniciou uma chuva intensa. Só bastou alguns segundos para que eles parassem de se olhar e buscassem abrigo dentro da escola. Ambos já encharcados.

-Isso tudo é culpa do Miroku, aquele cretino. – Reclamava Inuyasha. Kagome iria dizer alguma coisa se suas palavras não morressem ao ver Inuyasha desabotoando a camisa.

-O-o que vo-você está pensando fazer? – Ele a olhou com a ar interrogativo.

-Tirar a camisa e evitar um resfriado? Não acredito que você se incomode. Olha os mauricinhos se amostrando sem camisa o dia inteiro. – Com isso atirou sua camisa longe. Tinha razão, Kagome já não se surpreendia com um físico masculino. Mas o dele era O físico masculino.

-Se importa de parar de me secar? – Perguntou zombando.

-Não estou te secando – tentou mirar os olhos dele, não mais pra baixo – de onde você... tira essas idéias?

-De uma coisa que você não tem: cérebro.

-Olhe bem, eu não vou deixar você falar assim comigo!

-Algo de especial na menina que paga o zelador para me dar as chaves erradas?

-Como soube disso?

-Não sabia, foi um blefe pra fazer você confessar.Ai, o que você quer em garota?

-Com certeza algo que você não pode me dar! – Opa, hora de entrar no jogo.

-Está segura disso? – Ele colocou seu corpo grudado ao dela e segurou sua cintura. Na proximidade, não podia negar, Kagome era linda. Como parecia tão diferente? Os cabelos ondulavam um pouco pela prancha desfeita com a chuva e a maquiagem se foi. – Está linda.

-Que? – Ela se assustou. Inuyasha estava dizendo que ela estava bonita? Tentou se lembrar do que estava diferente nela e percebeu que estava sem nenhum cuidado com a beleza. – Mas eu estou...

-Como você é de verdade. Sem mascaras que mostram o que você não é. Entende isso?

-Nã-não... – Falou, o que o fez aproximar mais o rosto.

-E isso? – E juntou seus lábios.

Por um momento não soube bem como pensar. Os lábios de Inuyasha eram quentes como os braços que a envolveram. Só fechou os olhos e sentiu o sabor dos beijos que, bem lá no fundo, ela sempre sonhou.

O contato foi cortado tão rápido como começou.

-Esquece, menina. – E Inuyasha saiu na chuva.

-----------------------

-Olha, Miroku, aqui seu livro. – Disse entregando o livro ao amigo. O pátio estava lotado mas eles estavam mas longe do centro, ao lado do muro alta da escola.

-Valeu, cara, eu tava mesmo precisando desse livro de... – Deu uma discreta olhada na capa. – Ciências.

-Pois é, né, Miroku. Porque ontem você tinha me pedido um livro de Álgebra. – descobriu. Levantou Miroku pela gola da camisa e o colocou contra a parede. – O que ta pensando seu desmiolado? Ta me achando com cara de que?

-Perai Inuyasha, eu nem sei o que você ta falando...

-Deu um jeito pra eu ficar sozinho na escola com a Kagome. Quer o que? Me crucificar?

-Não, olha, eu só...

-Eu sei que só pode ter sido idéia da sua Sango aí... Claro, o baboso que fica se arrastando atrás do rabo de saia!

-Ei, não fala assim dela! – Se envocou.

-Vê se enxerga como ela te usa, panaca! – E se virou para sair.

-Ai, deus... – Reclamou Miroku.

--------------------------

-Tive o PIOR dia da minha vida! – Exclamou kagome, sentada na arquibancada da quadra, rodeada pelas suas amigas.-Ele é um grosso, um metido, um ignorante...

-Um gato...

-Um gato e... SANGO! – Chateou-se Kagome com a brincadeira. – Odeio quando faz isso.

-Ai, Kagome, você ficou sozinha com um cara super lindo Tipo, não rolou nada? – Perguntou uma terceira. Eri Masu, a pessoa mais fofoqueira do planeta.

-Muita briga, isso sim. Ele é um idiota. _Um idiota que beija muito bem. Ai, preciso parar de pensar essas coisas, meu deus..._

-Preciso falar com você. – Interrompeu. Em meio segundo as atenções femininas se voltaram para o jovem que puxou a mão de Kagome até o outro lado da arquibancada.

-O que você quer Inuyasha?

-Pedir pra você parar de tentar me fazer palhaço! O que você ganha hein? Um jogo com suas amiguinhas sem coração de "eu consigo conquistar ele"? Se toca garota, vê se eu to na esquina valeu?

-Olha aqui você...

-ADEUS! – Se virou com o cabelo batendo no rosto de Kagome, a caminhou com força pra fora do ginásio, enquanto as amigas dela riam da cara de tacho que Kagome fez o olhando partir.

--------------------------

Inuyasha estava na biblioteca, dessa vez no horário do recreio. A companhia dos seus amigos não era muito aconselhada agora que estava evitando Miroku ao máximo e Rin estava deprimida pelo seu irmão ter saído com Kagura ontem

– _Velha decrépita. _–Pensou.

Estava revisando suas matérias. As provas estavam vindo e ele estava cada vez com mais problemas em manter a bolsa. Pegou seus três livros de cima da mesa e pôs-se a andar enquanto lia um. Então ouviu uma voz.

-Olá, mon cherry!

-AH!

Com o susto da garota que apareceu a sua frente repentinamente seus livros caíram no chão com o mesmo impacto de sua bunda.

-Ai, pensei que tivesse mais equilíbrio, estúpido.

-Pensei que tivesse mais cuidado, amor. –As palavras eram comuns entre eles, porem, algo passou por Kagome quando a chamou assim. Era normal ele usar esses "carinhosos" apelidos, ma por um segundo, bem lá no fundo, ela pensou que podia ser verdade.

-Idiota.

-Poderia me ajudar com esses livros ao invés de ficar me xingando. – fala Inuyasha, recolhendo os livros do chão.

-Eu não vim aqui pra brigar... – Falou colocando suas mãos na cintura, com um pé batendo insistente no chão.

-Desembucha, barbie girl.

-Quero falar sobre ontem. – Ele parou um pouco.

-Sobre a brincadeira da sua amiguinha? – Kagome se pôs confusa.

-Que amiguinha?

-Que amiguinha? A Sango oras! Você e ela planejaram isso!

-Eu não planejei nada!

-Ah, não? E não acha estranho a Sango ter te pedido um livro que não estava nem na matéria, e o Miroku ter me feito a mesma coisa? E o fato de que não vai ter nenhuma prova esse mês, e mesmo assim eles precisarem estudar urgentemente? Nem o fato do Miroku fazer tudo que um rabo de saia quer?

-O eu está insinuando?

-Que você e a sua amiguinha planejaram isso!

-Eu não planejei nada!

-Então a Sango fez tudo sozinha?

-Ela nunca faria isso!

-Ela se lembrou de te pedir o livro que pediu com tanta urgência?

Kagome ficou parada um pouco mirando a expressão desafiadora de Inuyasha. Oh, merda.

-Tem razão.

-Si que tenho. Então é bom que fale com a sua amiguinha. E vê se desaparece.

-Mas eu não fiz na... – Inuyasha nem se deu ao trabalho de olha-la enquanto saia da biblioteca, lhe acenando de costas.

-Bye bye, barbie girl.

--------------------------

-Sango, pelo amor de Deus, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA?

-Eu só queria o seu bem miga...

-Me colocando frente a frente com o diabo?

-Não, te colocando perto do menino que você gosta. – Falou Sango.

-De onde você tira isso? – Kagome tentava disfarçar.

-Não mente Kagome, sei que morre por ele. Só queria te ajudar. – Kagome abaixou um pouco a cabeça, respirando enquanto brincava com um fiapo saindo da calça. –Vcê já contou pra ele?

-Contar o que? – Pediu baixinho.

-Que gosta dele oras!

-NÂO! – gritou Kagome, voltando os olhos pra amiga. – Eu não posso dizer pra ele. Vai me dar um fora! Sango, ninguém NUNCA me deu um fora!

-Como você sabe que ele vai te dar um fora?

-Sango, hello, ele não me suporta!

-Você finje que não o suporta e o ama como louca, quem garante que pra ele não seja o mesmo? – Perguntou Sango, Tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra amiga levantar a cabeça e lutar por ele antes que a fila começasse a andar. É isso, a idéia perfeita! – Bom, você que sabe, tchau! – e saiu correndo executar seu novo plano.

-SANGO! ESPERA! Ai, meu Deus, o que ela vai fazer?

----------------------

-Kiky-chan! Preciso falar com você! – Pediu Sango a amiga retocando a maquiagem no banheiro feminino. Ela sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na pia e esperou.

-Fala, honey.

-Você gosta do Inuyasha não é? – A conversa pareceu a interessar e deixou seu delineador de llado para sentarse na pia, também de pernas cruzadas, a ouvindo.

-Continue.

-Eu ouvi do Miroku, que o Inuyasha era meio... tímido. – As sombrancelhas de Kikyo se levantaram. Onde ela uera chegar com isso. – Com relação a garotas. Ele não é muito de tomar a iniciativa. Gosta mais de garotas ousadas... que vão lá por si só, entende?

-Não, não entendo.

-É que... Eu ouvi dizer que ele gosta de uma das garotas mais bonitas das lideres de torcida _O que não é toda mentira_ – Pensou, e continuou – e lógico que eu mediatamente pensei em você! Por que, é claro, você é muito linda... E... Ele vive te olhando nos treinos... E claro que você é uma das mais lindas das lideres de torcida!

Kikyou pareceu triplicar seu sorriso pra Sango. Que menina não gosta de saber que é linda? E alias, que o menino que ela gosta baba por ela? Pobre desiludida.

-Claro que eu já sei que sou suer linda honey... – Se virou, mirando o teto sonhadora com uma mão manicurada no peito – Mas, tipo, ele gosta mesmo de mim? – Suspirou.

-... Claro... _Ai, Sango, mentir é pecado..._

- Então eu vou tomar a iniciativa! – Pulou da pia e saiu do banheiro como a barbie califórnia depois de ganhar outro premio de miss. Deuses. Sango ia se dar mal, mas Kagome merecia.

-Que venha o ciúme! – Pediu Sango ao cara lá de cima. – Agora, parte Kagome.

Ela correu de volta a o lugar onde deixou Kagome. Ela ainda estava lá, sentada na grama, mexendo na saia enquanto pensava m ovelhas. As ovelhas diziam "Você ama o Inuyashaaaaa...". Que ridículo.

-KAGOME!

-Ai, sango, você me assustou.

- Ah, cala a boca. A gente vai dar uma volta. – E apuxou, pensando _Onde será que esse garoto está... Ah, o ginásio!_

Outro motivo para Inuyasha ter uma bolsa era sua eficiência em esportes. Era conhecido como o melhor esportista e atleta em quase todas as atividades. Tinha músculos que só deus sabe. E como pensou Sango, ele realmente estava com Miroku no ginásio. Esse estava lotado.

Um monte de meninos estavam se exercitando. Quando Inuyasha ia pra lá, logo lotava. Suas capacidades levantavam moral nos demais para se esforçarem a ser melhor que ele. O ginásio também tinham muitas meninas. Todas sentadas na arquibancada, conversando e vendo os bíceps masculinos lá em baixo, fazendo concursos de beleza entre elas e essas coisas. Garotas são garotas.

Inuyasha ainda era o mais invejado e olhado do ginásio, claro. Estava levantando peso. E máximo possível e já fazia mais de duas horas. Ele não se importava com os olhares. Se esforçar o deixava relaxado. Rin estava ao seu lado, sentada na borda de uma esteira parada.

Um que quase conseguia se igualar a Inuyasha era Kouga, ex-namorado de Kagome. Eles terminaram quando ele ouviu Sango e Kagome falando que sua namorada estava apaixonada por Inuyasha. Se Kouga já não ia com a cara de Inuyasha pelas brigas com Kagome, agora piorou. Eles eram inimigos declarados. Kouga era muito rico e fútil, algo que fazia Inuyasha ignora-lo. Ele estava levantando peso do outro lado de Inuyasha. O mesmo peso e ao mesmo tempo. Só o esforço em seu rosto mostrava como Inuyasha estava mais calmo e menos incomodo.

-Inuyasha... – Pediu Kikyou hesitante. Os três olhares (De Kouga, Rin e Inuyasha) se voltaram pra ela. Mas só Inuyasha parou sua musculação para sentar-se.

-O que foi? – Perguntou. Não era rude. Na verdade, não tinha nada contra lideres de torcida. Só contra Kagome.

-É que... – Ela sentou-se ao seu lado. – Eu ouvi umas coisas... Sobre você...

-Qualquer besteira que a Kagome tenha dito, não é verdade.

Nesse momento, a citada apareceu na porta do ginásio, arrastada por Sango. Estava confusa mais mesmo assim, chegou no lugar e percebeu que a maioria das pessoas olhavam pra o centro dos aparelhos, e olhou também.

Onde Kikyou estava praticamente EM CIMA de Inuyasha.

Claro que isso era só produto do ciúme, já que Kikyou só estava um pouco inclinada pra frente.

-Não, não foi a Kagome. É que eu soube que... você tinha praticamente todas as noites livres...

O queixo de Rin caiu. Essa foi a indireta mais direta que ela já ouviu na vida.

-E... eu queria saber se pode... dividir algumas dessas noites comigo...

Kikyou se inclinou para nele tocando com um dedo o inicio do peitosuado com uma cara sedutora.

Inuyasha ficou tão branco que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

Mas o susto veio quando Kagome cruzou o salão na velocidade de um foguete, puxou Kikyou pelo braço e meteu-lhe um tapa na cara.

-SUA VACA LADRA DE NAMORADO!

O peso caiu em cima do peito de Kouga o fazendo perder o ar enquanto tossia agoniado.

-MEGERA FILHA DA... – Uma guerra de puxões de cabelo e unhas quebradas começou.

Inuyasha se levantou e tentou se aproximar.

-Meninas, calm...

-NÂO SE META NISSO! – Foi a resposta dupla, que o fez cair de bunda no chão como se ele é que estivesse apanhando.

-Ei, garotas! – Tentou chama-las Rin – Meninas, esperem... – continuou tentando - EI! – Nada.

Medidas drásticas.

Caiu de joelhos entre as pernas de Inuyasha, puxou sua cabeça e o beijou.

Agora sim ela tinha a atenção. Kikyou e Kagome ficaram paradas enquanto ela partia o contato e se levantava, olhando as duas.

-Agora você estão calmas.

Eles iam partir pra cima quando um grito uase derrubou o ginásio.

-CHEGA!!! – Todos se viraram para Inuyasha enquanto o som ainda ecoava. Ele olhou pra elas, girou os calcanhares e saiu.

-----------------------

-Ai, onde eu tava com a cabeça? – Perguntou Kagome as demais meninas. As torcedoras estavam numa chamada urgente no banheiro feminino. Ela no centro, Sango do seu lado, Ayume e Yuka um pouco atrás, Eri na ponta da rodinha. A única que faltava era Kikyou. Mas não acharam que ela viria mesmo.

-No seu amorzinho, era onde você tava com a cabeça – Falou outra menina do grupo. Kagura.

-Ai Kagome, você tem que se mexer! – Falou Yuka. – Nossa grande líder parece uma menininha desiludida com um amor platônico!

-O que querem que eu faça? – Se invocou kagome.

-Lute por ele! – Foi o coro.

-Como? – Perguntou Kagome chorosamente.

-Ficando linda oras! – Falou Eri.

-Hello, eu estou linda todos os dias! Uso delineador, lápis, blush, sombra, rimel e batom feitos por um personal stilyst que eu contratei desde que ele entrou no colégio, alguém sabe o que mais eu posso mudar? – Declarou kagome.

-Eu sei.

Todas voltaram seus olhares para a porta o banheiro. E o coro foi incrédulo.

-RIN?

-Papai Noel. Amigos de um lado, negócios a parte. Precisava escolher alguma das duas pra ajudar. Os motivos porque escolhi você são numero um: O fato de ter ido lá mostra que você realmente gosta dele. É o mais importante. Numero dois: Bem... – deu de ombros – gosto dos seus sapatos.

-Você fala como se escolhesse as namoradas do Inuyasha. – Comentou Sango.

-Faço isso dês da quinta série – deu de ombros de novo – Ele nunca reclamou.

-Quer mesmo me ajudar? – Pergunta Kagome.

-É por isso que eu estou aqui. Agora, nós vamos mudar seu look.

-No que? Eu já sou linda.

-Deus – Rin virou os olhos – O que eu não faço pelo Inuyasha? – A ignorou e levantou as mangas da sua camisa. – Vamos começar.

Seus braços agarraram os cabelos de Kagome fazendo ela soltar gritinhos histéricos. Com força, a levou até a ducha e a jogou lá dentro, ligando o chuveiro.

-AHHHH! O que você pensa sua psicótica?

-Calada.

Pegou sabonete e esfregou no seu rosto, fazendo a maquiagem correr pela água. As demais ficaram caladas, com medo pelas suas vidas.

Esfregou seus cabelos desfazendo a escova e a prancha, e eles ondularam nas pontas. Puxou as roupas dela até ter em mãos a camisa, a saia e a gravata com glitter e as roupas intimas rosa. De algum lugar, tirou um saco e com ele nas mão, desligou o chuveiro.

-Pega – lhe deu uma toalha de dentro do saco. – Só esperou para Kagome se secar para lhe jogar uma calcinha maior que seu antigo fio dental e um sutiã que não levantava tanto seus peitos.

-Veste.

Com medo, Kagome vestiu rápido antes que ela tivesse um ataque e tentasse a matar. Logo, Rin também a jogou uma camisa da farda, uma saia e uma gravata.

-São velhas! – Exclamou vendo algumas manchas não tão visíveis na saia, mas que qualquer patricinha veria.

-Cala a boca e veste!

Kagome se vestiu e de pronto ia começar a prender a gravata, quando Rin a parou.

-Deixa isso aí. – E colocou a gravata solta em seus ombros. A virou pelos ombros até o espelho e as meninas abriram espaço, a olhando espantadas pela mudança, e Rin se vangloriou. – Eu sou demais.

Kagome olhou no espelho e uma menina estranha lhe encarou do outro lado. Definitivamente, não era ela.

-Me sinto... Leve. – Falou Kagome, encarando o espelho.

-Isso faz perder peso? – Perguntou entusiasmada Ayumi.

-Não, faz perder frescura. – E com isso arrastou kagome para fora do banheiro.

-Aonde vamos? – Perguntou.

-Atrás do Inuyasha.

-Não, por favor, NÂO!!!

Não adiantou. Rin a arrastou pelos corredores da escola. De inicio, ninguém a reconheceu, até Rin gritar:

-Não empaca como mula Kagome!

"Aquela é a Kagome?" Era só o que se ouvia pelo corredor. A mencionada tentou esconder-se com a franja no rosto. Mas Rin não parou até estarem em frente a porta da biblioteca.

-Boa sorte. – Abriu a porta, jogou-a lá dentro e tranco-a a suas costas.

Kagome ficou um tempo parada, mirando o chão. Até ouvir uma voz a sua frente.

-Quem é você e o que fez com a Kagome?

Ela levantou os olhos e viu Inuyasha. A luz da janela atrás dele refletia o sol no cabelos escuros. Ele a olhava como se pudesse ver através dela, que prendeu a respiração e tentou falar.

-Rin me... me disse que iria me ajudar p-pra...

-Fez isso por mim? – Ele se aproximou. Kagome não respirava e perdeu a voz.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça antes que se desse conta. E os pensamentos de Inuyasha também voaram. Ela tinha recusado sua imagem perfeita, seu estilo de rainha e sua coroa de mais perfeita da escola... por ele?

-Ma-mas... Não pense q-que... E-eu na... – Ele se aproximou definitivamente.

-Calada. – E a beijou.

Enquanto sua boca cobria a de Kagome, ela respondia por extinto, com as mãos em seu rosto num beijo desesperado e apaixonado. Ele a abraçou pela cintura continuando o beijo. Mas se desprendeu dela com os rostos próximos, somente num sussurro.

-Eu te amo. – E a beijou de novo.

**Estive metade desse mês estudando pras provas finais e tive que fazer o capitulo em dois dias. Mas ficou enorme hein? Tava inspirada.**

**Desculpa se não deu pra revisar, então qualquer errinho, perdon okay? **

**Tomara que mesmo assim você goste. Mil bjus.**

**Ja Ne!!!**


End file.
